Ornamental rings worn on fingers, such wedding bands, engagement rings and the like are made of precious metals such as gold, silver or platinum, and are configured to snugly fit onto fingers, with sized measurement. The interiors of these rings are generally shaped as cylinder sections, in order to conform with the finger on which it is placed. The exterior of the cylindrical section of a ring, which is positioned adjacent the palm of a wearer, is not otherwise ornamented, to avoid irritation of the hand and in any event, it is not normally as visible. The remaining portions of the ring (except for simple bands) are adorned with carvings, etchings, integrally molded on and soldered elements, set gems with settings, and the like.
The most expensive ring jewelry is provided with setting elements and precious stones such as diamonds set therein. Common setting elements included raised prongs which engage portions of the precious stones (e.g. the girdle of a commonly cut diamond) or channels formed in the band itself, with internal notches which engage the girdle or edges of the stone or stones. Clear glue or adhesive is used with inexpensive rings of a costume jewelry type, to hold ersatz stones in place. Rings with channels and internal notches for accommodation of precious gems, are generally made with the channels having open bases, in the ring metal beneath the set stones, to permit full light transmission through the stones to enhance brilliance thereof.
A problem with many, if not all snugly fitting rings is the fact that the finger on which the ring (having a circular cylindrical section configuration) is placed, does not actually have a fully co-fitting circular cross section). As a result, rings, even if properly sized, do not fit with a fully proper accommodation (though the soft flesh of the finger will accommodate to the circular ring). These rings are usually difficult, without lubrication, to put on or remove, particularly across the hard bony knuckle of the finger and with the high friction contact between the skin and the ring.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a ring structure which facilitates emplacement on and removal of the ring from a finger.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such ring structure with a filled in base below channel set precious stones.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such ring structure which does not result in discomfort or irritation of adjacent fingers.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more evident from the following discussion and drawings in which: